Out of the Shadows
by Minx2
Summary: A take on what might have happened while Aragorn healed Faramir in the houses of healing- slashy overtones


Disclaimer: LOTR and all its characters is Tolkien's.

A/N: This will have slashy overtones. Italics represent thoughts.

OUT OF THE SHADOWS

Faramir was sick of wandering aimlessly in this strange, foggy land he seemed to have entered. All around him was greyness and he had done nothing but walk through it for hours and hours, weary of mind and tired of body. His limbs ached and felt heavy but he could not stay in one place. Something made him move. 

It felt as though an icy cold hand lay over his heart for a nameless fear clawed away at him unabated. With each passing second he felt greater and greater dread wash over him.

What was happening? Where was he? He had been fighting he remembered that. His city had been under attack. He remembered pain and blackness but nothing later. Then he had found himself in this void. The strangeness of it had worried him and he had arisen and moved around trying to find his way out, but now after countless hours spent doing so, he was still inside it.

Then it struck him. They had been fighting the shadow from the east and had lost. Minas Tirith had fallen under the shadow as had been feared. All was lost. 

But he still could not stop wandering. He moved on and the mists continued to close in on him.

Where was everyone else? Why was he here alone? 

_Father, where are you*_

He felt a cold breeze fall on his face and shivered. There was something ahead of him, something like water, on which floated a boat. He knew that boat. He had seen it before.

_Boromir!_

He tried to call out to his brother. How could the boat be back here again? It should have reached the sea by now. What trick of the shadows was this?

_Father?_ he called out again, fearfully.

He had been calling for his father for so long, but to no avail.

_Are you still angry with me father? I am sorry for all I may have said and done. Forgive me and tell me you are here. I cannot lose you too. _

There was no reply.

Suddenly the cold wind shifted to be replaced by a hot current of air, so hot it seemed to singe his hair. Where was he?

_Father!_

Where _was_ his father? Where was everyone? Were they all under the shadow? Why was he still here?

The mists continued to swirl around him as unbidden images sprang up in front of his eyes, his brother, his father, even his mother whom he barely remembered. And then he realised they were there with many others who seemed familiar but could not be placed. 

_Boromir, my brother, you are alive!_ He called out delightedly, but the man did not seem to hear him.

_Father! Mother!You are all right? I knew you would not leave us! I am here. It is I, Faramir_!

No one responded.

_They cannot hear me. I must go to them._

He moved forward pushing through the fog. He walked on and on towards them. 

It seemed he just moved and moved but never got closer to them. No matter how much of the fog he delved into, he was not getting any nearer.

_What wizardry is this? Father! Boromir! I am here. Help me! I cannot reach you. Why do you keep moving away from me? _

His limbs grew heavier and heavier and he felt heat course through his body. He was tired. So tired that he wanted no more than to close his eyes and let a deep slumber overtake him.

But he could not do that. What if they left while he was sleeping? He would be completely alone. So he moved on, stumbling exhaustedly through the thickening fog towards the direction he had seen his family.

He hurt everywhere now and he felt the warmth build up in his body. It seemed the cold mists were pressing in around him but he still felt an insufferable heat coursing through his veins. Then the fog seemed to clear a little and a dark shape loomed before him. It seemed the land fell away in front of him. He stared blankly ahead.

_I am lost!_

Then he glanced up. They were there in the distance and they were looking at him now. He smiled in relief.

_I am coming to you!_ He called out happily. _Stay there. I will come over_.

He could not understand why Boromir looked so unhappy. He was saying something but his voice would not carry over the space between them. His father cried out something too. His mother simply seemed to be crying. Behind them, many others stood silently, watching him.

He moved to the edge of the looming hole, trying to see if there was a way across, and realised that it was full of water, black and forbidding. He walked down along the edge, all the while turning around every few seconds to keep his eye on his family. They moved alongside him on the other side continuing to call out to him. But he still could not hear them.

There was no way across. It was simply a wide, dark expanse of water. He looked across at his loved ones. He had to join them! There was no other way than to wade across. He moved closer to the water's edge. Around him the blackness increased.

_I will join you soon. Then I will be free of these shadows._

Suddenly the darkness seemed to lift. He started as the black fog started moving away. Ahead of him, the dark waters too seemed to be fading away with a receding mist.

_No!_

His family too moved further and further away.

He turned around. There was more of this light now; an inviting light that seemed to call him towards it and away from his loved ones. He turned towards his family.

_Wait for me, Boromir!_ he cried out and moved toward them.

The light grew stronger and they moved further away from him.

_No!_

"Faramir."

He heard the word clearly. It cut into his head and made him turn towards the light.

Someone stood there; a tall man of noble mien and kingly bearing.

_Who are you? What are you doing here?_ Faramir asked rapidly, even as he tried to turn and see where his family was.

"I have come to take you away from the shadows. Come with me, son of Denethor. Your city needs you."

_My father, my brother!_ he said desperately, turning around again. They were even further now. The water too had receded far away from him. Boromir seemed to be waving sadly at him.

_I must go to them._

"You will, but not now. For now, there is much else to be done. Your people need you, Faramir."

_My people?_

"Come with me," coaxed the man gently, coming closer to him.

Faramir gasped as he saw the handsome face, so noble yet gentle; a face from his dreams.

_You have come, my king?_

"Yes, I have Faramir. I have come to return you to your city. Come with me."

_Nay, I will not leave my family._

He turned toward the water but it had vanished. The dark mists were far, far away. All his family had vanished!

_Wait for me. I shall come with you!_ he called out desperately into nothingness. 

The dark mists behind him rolled away completely. The light surrounded him in all directions. The water was gone. His family was gone.

_Boromir! Where is he? My father? Where are they? I am completely alone!_ he sank to his knees.

He shied away as a hand was placed on his shoulders. Raising his head apprehensively, he saw that the man now knelt in front of him.

"You are not alone. As long as I am here, you will never be alone again I vow."

_They have left me!_

"You will see them again, but after you complete all that is left for you to accomplish."

_What is left for me now*_ he said, anguished, _I am alone. They are all gone. The shadows have overtaken us. I could not keep your city for you my king._

"No, the shadows have not won. You have kept them at bay. And they will soon be destroyed. I promise you that. But I need you by my side to ensure they do not return. Will you not come with me?"

_By your side?_

"Yes, I can think of none other I would want by me when the shadows has been destroyed. I shall need you as I shall need no other."

The king leaned forward and brushed his forehead with his lips. The weathered face looked into his. 

"Come," his king urged once again.

Faramir looked back into the grey eyes uncertainly and then turned towards where he had last seen Boromir waving.

A faint voice seemed to float in from very far, _Go with him, my brother. Serve him loyally and faithfully for as long as you can. We will always wait for you._

_Go with him my little one_, came his mother's loving words.

And then what he had so longed to hear. _There is much left for you to do, my son. Go. You have been brave and done many great deeds but there is much more to be done. Your king needs you and Minas Tirith needs you. Go, my beloved son. I do not command you, but I ask you to do so, _his father's voice was full of love.

He nodded silently. 

_I will come, my liege,_ he said quietly to the man in front of him.

"Aragorn," his king said smiling and helped him up.

_I need you too,_ Faramir said as he held onto his king for support, _I have no one else._

"You will always have me," Aragorn promised gently, "You are weary. Can you walk a little more?"

Faramir nodded tiredly. _Do we have far to go, my liege?_

"No, but I will lend you strength nonetheless," Aragorn said and pulling Faramir close pressed his mouth onto the younger man's lips.

Faramir felt the tiredness in his limbs lessen and the weariness that lay heavy on his mind vanish. The fever coursing through his veins seemed to ebb out as Aragorn's lips continued to press down upon his. He let himself be wrapped in an enveloping embrace as they moved towards the source of the light.

The mists swirled in once more, but this time it induced no fear for Aragorn's arms around him gave him reassurance.

"Do not worry," the king's lips brushed his forehead once again.

The mists parted and he found himself lying on abed in a room, light streaming through the windows onto white sheets and the faces of his uncle and Mithrandir and other familiar ones. 

But his eyes remained on the one leaning over him with great love shining through his eyes. His king.

"My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?" he whispered softly, his own voice reflecting the love and reverence he felt for this man.

"Walk no more in the shadows, but awake," replied his king gently.

He was no longer alone.

The end


End file.
